The Perfect Gift
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: A Strictly Dramione drabble in honor of MsRen's birthday (and a little Christmas in July).


Around school trunks were packed, ready to go. Headmistress McGonagall said her farewell to the term at the feast earlier in the evening. Lights and baubles adorned the many hallways of the castle and mistletoe was stealthily attacking all those who lurked in corners for too long.

Tomorrow, the school will be a ghost of what it is as the Christmas holidays descend on the sacred school of magic.

Hermione Granger flusters around her semi-private common room in last-minute preparations. The room itself is bejeweled in red and green, not just in celebration of the holiday but every day. "Presents for the Weasleys-check. Present for Harry-check. Presents for my parents-check. Books-check. What could I be missing?"

Her dormmate lurks in the shadows that linger between the common room and his private room as he spies the witch before him. He holds tightly to a package in his hand wrapped brightly in green and gold as he watches the second part of his surprise float around the room.

Earlier in the day he, with some help from his Slytherin mates, rounded up all the wayward mistletoe from the castle and deposited in his common room. Now, he dare not step outside the confines of his doorway, lest he is trapped by the offending plant. He watches as the plant makes its way to corner to Head Girl. Once it does, his plan will be in play.

Her curls bob here and there as she rushes to and fro getting everything she could possibly need for the next two and a half weeks away from school. If you were to spy on her, you would think she was leaving for the year. Her parchment with notes of what to bring floats behind her, trying to give some order to her self-imposed chaos.

He just lingered, watching, smirking to himself every time she unknowingly dodged another sprig of mistletoe.

His wait wasn't too great. It was less than a quarter of an hour and her feet became glued to the place she stood.

"Merlin, what the… oh bloody hell," the expletive could be heard down the hallways of the silent school. Her eyes lingered on the white berries and green leaves that hovered all around her now, trapping her in their clutches. "Damn it. I won't ever get out of this mess," she mutters to herself in resignation. "MALFOY!" she bellows to the one person in this part of the castle that can rescue her from the dilemma she found herself in.

"You called Granger," the tone in his drawl gives nothing of the pleasure he gets from seeing his well-oiled scheme go according to plan.

"Help get me free. It seems like all the castle's mistletoe has me in its clutches."

His laughter rings through the small room. "Probably because it does. Now how would you like me to help free you? There is only one way to get out magical mistletoe's grasp."

"I know, I know. Just come over here and do it will you?"

"Maybe. What's in it for me?" His grey eyes beget the joy that he is getting from watching her squirm.

"What do you want? You're already getting a kiss from me," her snark rivals any of his housemates.

"Fair," he slithers over to her under the pretense of rescuing this damsel in distress, the gift still dancing between his fingers. "But with all the mistletoe surrounding you, I think it might be more than one kiss needed to release you."

"Whatever it takes, just do it," she sighs resigned.

He started out with a simple, gentle brushing of his lips and hers, something sweet and chaste. One sprig falls to the ground.

His arm slips around her waist for the second kiss, this one still tender but deeper, showing his true meaning behind the gift. Another sprig falls.

Kiss after kiss gets deeper, more intense. She feels her toes curl with each pulse between them, as their bodies come closer. Her arms wrap around him, her fingers finding the silken locks that she has deprived herself of all term.

Sprig after sprig drop to the floor.

By the time only one bunch of magical mistletoe hovers overhead, the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry find themselves breathless and their bodies entangled.

"Happy Christmas Granger," he whispers against her swollen lips, sliding the package into the pocket of her robes.

"Happy Christmas Malfoy," she pants back before launching herself in his arms, her lips sucking the breath from him.

Days later on Christmas eve, she pulls out the wrapped gift from her robes.

_Granger_, the card reads, _Happy Christmas. I look forward to another interesting term with you in the New Year. Draco_

She quickly unties the gold ribbon and attacks the emerald paper, revealing the surprise inside. It is beautiful in its simplicity. It is elegant in its innocence. It isn't flashy. It isn't anything that she would expect from a Malfoy. It is a simple charm to go on her existing bracelet. It is a book. It read "Our beginning." The note that accompanies the charm reads "_Granger, It would be my honor if you grant me permission to court you. Normally I would ask your father, but I know how independent you are. If you still wish me to ask for your father's permission or that of Weasley and Potter, I will so seek. Thank you. Draco._"

Nothing but a yes will do. And with that, she realizes that the one thing she forgot was the perfect gift for Draco Malfoy.

**This is dedicated to the patient and helpful MsRen as a birthday present. May this be a little Christmas in July.**


End file.
